Betrayed
by Nazarkovn
Summary: at first ruby was the average student at beacon until a prank goes wrong and she is pulled into the mysterious organisation which goes by the name "The Overseers"
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, here is a new story from me, I will also try something new with this, I will start a website with some of the concept art and explanations, it is here_

_Enjoy the story!_

Betrayal C1 the Stranger

Ruby Rose first joined beacon with a childish attitude and extreme passion, she had joined at 16 years old and was by far the youngest student at beacon, despite her friendliness people hated her and although Yang discouraged anything serious people still disliked her, the only, one who didn't hate her was Velvet, the oppression they both faced brought the two together, they were both disliked but with Ruby it was a different reason, she got in due to her defeating some lowlife criminal and saving some shop, one day some of the students decided to play a "prank" on Ruby, they attacked her and chased her into the Forrest, as soon as this was accomplished they simply headed back to beacon academy, and so it came to this...

(Ruby's POV)  
Ruby lay on the roots of an ancient tree, her cloak torn, her clothes in ruin, several shards of her precious scythe in her hands, she had held out against the hordes of Grimm until her precious Scythe broke and a Grimm gad slashed her, "so this is how it ends?" Thought Ruby "no friends beside me, no heroic last stand, just death" as the Grimm drew closer she accepted her fate and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow which would end her life, but it never came, after a few minutes she opened her eyes, the Forrest floor was littered with mountains of Grimm corpses with rivers of blood flowing from them, as she looked up she saw a man in a uniform of sorts, he wore a half-trench coat, leather boots, and a mask depicting what seemed to be an evil smiley face but more evil looking  
he asked "I saw all that happened here, normally I would be gone by now, however I saw you take on hordes of Grimm and only stop when your scythe broke" he leaned towards her and spoke in a calm tone "I want to help you, I can get you clothes, food and a roof to keep out the cold, I can also heal that" he pointed to her wound, she didn't have much choice in the matter, she had no idea where she was in the forest and would die in a matter of hours if she didn't accept  
"if he is some rapist who specifically looks for people in these situations there is nothing I can do to stop him "thought Ruby "ok" she grunted, the man picked her up bridal stile making her blush slightly and carried her off somewhere, underneath his mask he smiled "this will be an interesting day"

(Overseer's POV)

He had been carrying the girl for a little while now, she was surprisingly light for an 18 year old so he decided that she was an underage hunter, the girl was lucky, she had some severe wounds on her chest and would die in a matter of hours if he did not help her, luckily his order (the overseers) had set up several supply hidden deposits around the forest and one was minutes away from his current location, and there it was, "the camouflage nets seemed to have slipped" he thought as he climbed over to it, the supply deposits consisted of objects that people such as him needed constant resupply of such as food and water and some other items such as tents and cooking utensils, "hey, red girl, are you awake" he said in a hushed tone and nudged her a bit, the girl was in bad condition but was somehow still awake, "listen up girl, right now I'm going to patch you up but in order to do that I need to take of your dress, I want you to get that thing off while I fetch the necessary medical supplies, alright" he said in a calm and commanding voice, he put her down and walked to the supply deposit

(Ruby's POV)

'Well this was awkward" thought Ruby "I'm not even 16 and I'm already undressing in front of men oh well, I guess I'll do it", she tried to take it off but could not due to her wound, the strange man came back with a medical kit and looked at me, "why haven't you taken it off yet?" he said sternly

'Whenever I try to get it off it really hurts, I can't do it" she spoke through clenched teeth, she hesitated for a second and told the man" please, cut them off"

"Alright, close your eyes, if something cold touches your skin don't move, tell me" and so he began, the sabre skid through her clothes as easily as a knife through butter, after a few minutes of this she was completely naked aside from her undergarments and lying on the remains of her cloak

"Do you have any anesthetic?" the she asked, shivering

"No" he finally finished applying whatever thing was in that bottle "I need you to get up girl" she painfully got up and sat down cross legged, to kill some time she decided to ask him some questions, "by the way what's your name?"

"Phill"

"Ok, why do you wear this strange outfit?"

"Because I belong to an organization, it is the uniform of that organization"

"What organization is it?"

"I will tell you later, right now I cannot tell you any more due to security reasons, alright done, ok so now tell me some stuff about your…." Phill put a finger to his lips and Ruby stopped, then out of seemingly nowhere a large pack of beowolves dropped from the branches above them and began advancing on the two humans, "Ruby, stay back, to the right of you is a pistol, if one gets too close, shoot it", Ruby nodded back and began to crawl away from him, grabbing the pistol

_The battle lasted only a few moments until the floor was covered in the blood of Grimm and the sword returned to the scabbard covered in gore, Phill found a tent inside the stockpile and set it up, It had been a long day and tomorrow was the time for some action_


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal C2 the Overseer 

Ruby woke up in what seemed to be a small room with a window, a table with a glass of milk and a plate on it, the plate contained several cookies, Ruby tried to stand up but found herself doubling over due to a strong pain in her chest, as she looked down to see a large coil of blood-soaked bandages that was around her chest, the door opened and the strange man that saved her, now that she had recovered partially she could see what the man looked like, he was a human male with grey eyes and black hair, she stared at him for a moment and asked "where am I ?"  
"Hello Ruby Rose, I am as you may remember Phill , you are currently in the medical bay of my organization, now tell me Mrs. Rose, why were you in the emerald forest?"

"I'm from beacon academy, I ran away because everyone hated me and always pulls pranks on me, only one person that treats me is Velvet, although she is an outcast like me, even she is treated better than me" she lied, she didn't notice though the reaction that Phill had to the name, he smirked knowing that he would have a little surprise to show her if she joined

"Alright command has given me two options to present to you, number one, I give you some amnesiacs and you lose the memories of this event, then we drop you back into Vale and that's it, you will never hear of us again, or" he paused "you join us, we train you and after 2 years you are free to go, no strings attached"

Ruby instinctively wondered about what her sister would say and then remembered "Yang was only nice to me because of uncle Qrow" she thought "I can't go back, I will join these people" she hesitated a moment longer and answered "I will join" she said with slight uncertainty in her voice

"I was hoping you would say that" said Phill "anyway, please follow me to your quarters, because you are still students you will be sharing a room, two students per dorm" he explained "oh and by the way there will be a surprise waiting for you in there, the smile more visible now

_He led Ruby over to the dorms and knocked on door 027_

"Come in" said a strangely familiar voice, Ruby came in and saw Velvet siting on the bed reading,

"Velvet!"

"Ruby!" she rushed over and gave her a hug

"What are you doing here?" asked Velvet

"I'm here to stay" said Ruby, at the news that her best friend was going to be with her for the next two years Velvet looked overjoyed and asked "Does that mean I'm on your team"

This time Phill answered "Yes, research shows that people who know each other work together better than strangers"

"Hurray, now me and ruby and our other teammates will become even better friends" said Velvet cheerfully

"Actually the Overseers' trainees operate in twos only"

"So it's just me and Ruby?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Tradition and by the way, Ruby, I have some bad news, your scythe is broken, we have tried to repair it but unfortunately it was broken beyond repair" he paused considering something then said "also due to the wounds you sustained during that little battle, your left arm is more fragile and slightly weaker than your right one, in other words, you'll never wield a two handed weapon again" he looked at her with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, if I had arrived earlier I would have spared you the pain and the inability to wield large weapons, please forgive me"

"It's aright I forgive you, but why do you want me to join you if I can't wield my scythe"

"I don't see why you can't wield a sword; after all you don't need two hands to use one"

"Ok, I have to go now, if you need me then ask for Big Phill, by the way, Velvet don't forget to give her a tour" he said and left

After a few seconds Velvet said cheerfully "Well, ok, let's give you that tour, shall we?"

"Ok, let's go" answered Ruby

_The tour took the remainder of the day which the two spent chatting, the bunker now seemed more like an underground city which collapsed during the Human /Faunus war, Velvet also explained the origins of the order, the order originated in a far off land which was simply known as 'The Isles', the Overseers left due to a war which almost completely destroyed the land, the Overseers left and sailed in a random direction and eventually ended up here, anyway the Overseers found this ruin and restored it, and since then they have rescued several people who were suffering near death experiences, they abducted them, then the people that they rescued felt they owed the Overseers a lot and joined them, all this happened a few hundred years ago, since then the Overseers have changed a lot such as their policies, for example the Overseers at first hunted down the Outsider's artifacts but then one day he appeared in their dreams that they should be grateful for the chance he had given them, ever since then worship of the outsider was allowed but discouraged but allowed also they now were not solely focused on combat and when they discovered dust they also discovered electricity and since then they were basically a one city country, the story was incredibly interesting but Velvet only new some of it, she told Ruby to visit the archives if she wanted to know more, but then….._

As the girls were walking back to the dorm a man in Overseer uniform walked up to them and said "Are you Mrs. Rose?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked

"The high Overseer would like you to see him, please come with me"

"Do you know why?"

"No but usually he likes to speak to new recruits, so I don't think you're in trouble"

"Ok, Velvet, can you go back to our dorm and wait for me there?"

"Alright" said Velvet and left

"Ok, follow me and I'll take you to him" said the Overseer and gestured for her to follow him

_After a brief walk the two reached a white marble building with strange banners_

"Well good luck" he said opening the doors

Ruby walked in a suddenly thought "What did he mean by "Good luck"

_**Hi guys, sorry for not writing but I was focusing on my other story Four heisters and a Grimm so yeah…. I hope you like this, and don't forget to favorite and subscribe!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and girls sorry about the delay, I was a little behind on school projects so yeah… **

**On with the story!**

While Ruby wondered what the meaning of "Good luck" meant inside the building inside an office labeled 'High Overseer' sat a man in his forties with a scared face, his sabre and mask hanging from the fireplace behind his desk, the man was Thaddeus Campbell, the leader and High Overseer of the order, the man who rescued his overseers when they failed to protect him, after he was branded by Corvo Attano, over the years in the flooded district he had managed to gather provisions and weapons for a small army, then he heard that the overseers were all getting mascaraed and were holding their last stand at the office of the high overseer, with the current high overseer dead the Overseers were in disarray , Campbell used this opportunity and stole a whaling ship which was abandoned when the district flooded, he packed all of the supplies he had onto it and then sailed towards the office of the high overseer, when he got there he saw the overseers fighting thugs and watchmen and signaled for them to come aboard, once all the surviving Overseers were onboard he left Dunwall, the Overseers that survived pledged their loyalty to him and promised to help him reestablish the order, The plan was to sail to the Pandyssian continent and start there but a storm led them off course and they we shipwrecked on the southern coast of Vytal and set up a settlement there, discovering what a Faunus is, fighting Grimm and eventually building a small city in the forests, regularly trading with locals eventually discovering Dust and finally striking a deal with the locals, the local villages would each send one man or woman to join the Overseers in return the Overseers would protect the villages from any Grimm for free and also station Overseers inside every village, at first the locals didn't trust these Overseers but eventually after a few years the locals began to think of being sent to The Overseers not as a punishment but as a privilege, the high overseer eventually decided to send Overseers from being posted to random villages to their home village whenever possible, after this the overseers became incredibly popular around the southern area of Vytal , however after approximately four years the Outsider visited them and told them that he caused the storm that sent them to Vytal and that he wanted to see how The Overseers would act, after seeing the Outsider themselves, he also told them that in several years one of the marked whom was born on in Vytal and was a daughter of on Overseer , would join them, The Overseers voted to legalese Outsider worship, after that they went to an old priestess and asked her who it will be, as an answer she sang a song which The Overseers recorded, it was called 'Red like Roses'

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...__  
__White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test__  
__Black the beast descends from shadows!__  
__Yellow beauty! Burns gold!_

Thirty years had passed since then, during those times The Overseers eventually decided to build their stronghold underground due to this meaning geothermal energy would be possible, after several years it was complete and expanding, the Stronghold eventually became a large city which many wished to visit and for the first time there were more civilian occupants than Overseers which lead to the creation of a law system and also jobs which weren't military in nature, all in his lifetime.

Ruby waked in to the room as directed by the guard and saw a man in his mid-forties dressed in the same uniform as the guard outside except his one had a golden band on his left arm with the logo of this organization on it in black and gold "Welcome Mrs. Rose, I am High Overseer Campbell, leader of the Overseers and founder of this city"

"Hello High Overseer, I Am Ruby Rose and I wish to join the Overseers"

"Very well Mrs. Rose, Have a seat" He said pointing to the chair in front of the desk "Now first of all I will present you will the terms of your membership, you must agree to join" he said passing Ruby a pen "Make sure to red it first"

Ruby as read through the paper, she noticed that the terms were quite good, all she had to do was first pass training which should last a year, then she had to last a year or if deemed necessary two depending on the missions she does, then she would become a full member after which she could either leave in which case her house would be marked as a safehouse for the order and she could be asked to help with supply delivery, if she stayed then she would be able to advance through the ranks and so on "Ok, I accept"

"Excellent, but first I need to present something to you" he said revealing an ancient box from under the table "I would have been unable to give this to you if you didn't join" and opened the box, inside was a rifle a sword and a mask "Did you know your mother's mother was an overseer?"

_**Well how about that? Ruby's mum was an Overseer, also just so you know there will be some action in the next chapter, sorry for the wait**_


End file.
